Non omnis moriar
by obsessivefangirlInfinity8
Summary: AU. Takes place after 3x10. What if Daniel didn't shoot Emily but someone else did? Weeks later Emily is finally found. (sorry that summary was really bad haha)
1. The aftermath

A/N: So I found this on my computer from a long long long time ago and I thought hey why not. So if you like the idea read on!

I do not own anything!

She stood on the dock of the boat the gun was in her hands, she already had the blood poured on the deck. She was ready to finally end her revenge and to finish the Graysons once and for all. The wind whipped around her, blowing her hair all around. She put the gun down on the seat and a terrible but not unusual thought reached her mind. W _hat if the plan doesn't work what if they don't get arrested what if..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps she walked over to where she had poured her blood and covered the area with her dress when she saw the figure she relaxed for a moment till she saw them pick up the gun.

The two shoots ran out through the air, like the shot heard round the world. The bullet's voices whispering as they whirled through the air hitting their target and pushing her off the boat, she fell hard and tears streamed down her face as soon as she fell the pain was almost too much, the pressure to close her eyes was like a never ending cycle she wondered if anyone could hear her cries of pain. She started to swim like she never had before when finally the yacht was out of sight and nothing was in sight she stopped she couldn't move it hurt too much. Tears leaked from her eyes but it made no difference no one would know that Emily Thorne had spent her last moments pitifully crying about how foolish she had been no one would know that that was one of Emily Thorne's last thoughts to enter her mind _No one will know because that's not how she spent her final moments._ Emily let the water float her away. That's _how Amanda Clarke spent her final moments_ She hated Amanda Clarke for being so hooked onto the thought of revenge that she had murdered herself and everyone she cared about. She changed them destroyed them playing with them dangling them by a string and when she didn't need them she cut the string. Like they were one of her victims. One of her victims. _Victims._ She hated Emily Thorne because she wasn't just one or the other she was Emily and Amanda and both of them had brought terror upon others. But she didn't regret destroying the people she thought were guilty. She hated how she destroyed Nolan her only friend who was always like a big brother, her sister Charlotte who would never know, Aiden... he would have been so much better off without her, Amanda the girl who just wanted a family, Daniel who she had nearly created a monster out of,... the list could go on and on but the waves washed over her and she let her eyes close with a last sight at the stars maybe somebody could know that the night had been calm and peaceful and utterly beautiful when Amanda Clarke or Emily Thorne or Emily Grayson died.

Daniel was taking another sip of his scotch when he heard two gunshots, _Emily._ He dropped his glass and ran out onto the deck followed by Charlotte and Conrad. He froze when he saw it, the blood it was terrible it was everywhere tears slipped from his eyes as he screamed out her name over an over again. A piece of her wedding dress was caught on the boat he grabbed it before they were herded from the boat to the police station he held it in his hand "Please Emily. Please be okay." He whispered under his breath.

6 weeks later

He woke up on the couch his back aching but he didn't really care he picked up his bottle of scotch and took a sip then leaned his head back against the couch he heard footsteps come up the porch but he just kept his eyes closed _._

"Daniel you need to do something it might help." Charlotte said as she sat down next to him. "For starters let's get rid of this." She said in reference to his bottle of scotch. He opened his eyes.

"You're right let's." He said picking it up and bringing it to his mouth with a little smirk.

"No Daniel!" Charlotte yanked it from his grasps and brought it to the sink where she dumped out its contents she then went around looking for more bottles and emptying any she could find.

"Char stop."

" No Danny all you do is sit around in this house you never leave it you do nothing you haven't worked in over 6 weeks I know it's hard but Emily wouldn't want this for you."

" Yeah like Emily didn't want what she got like what she didn't deserve she didn't deserve to be murdered on that boat Charlotte she didn't she deserved to be happy." He paused and started to control his anger. " She just deserved to be happy." He said letting a tear slip. Charlotte rubbed his back like a little baby

"I know Danny I know. And I know this may be too soon for you but..."She paused as if deciding if she was going to say it. " I think we should start planning a funeral."

"What?"

" I know Dan but she deserves to be properly laid to rest along with the baby and you need to let her go."

" I will never ever.."

" I know wrong thing to say but I think we should have the funeral."

"We don't have a body." He wanted to find her body he wanted to finally believe that she was gone and that he couldn't save her he also wanted to believe that she was still alive out there somewhere.

" We don't need one." Charlotte huffed out Emily's death still shocked her, the only thing more shocking then her death was that Victoria had supposedly killed her _._ She knew her mother was horrible but to murder Emily when she was pregnant with Daniel's baby... _I descend from a murder and a terrorist yeah pleased to met ya._ Emily's passing reminded her of Declan. Her sweet, loving Declan who was gone too soon. Because like Daniel she had lost both her love and her baby. She cleared her throat and clenched her hands. Daniel sat down and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah I'll um I'll think about it." He said and Charlotte hugged him in a hug that was barely reciprocated. She could barely stand to be around him anymore it hurt her seeing him that way. It seemed like he died on that night too and for Charlotte just to stand and watch him rot away without being able to do anything was almost too much. As she left the beach house she wandered over to the symbol carved into the wood Emily had it in a tattoo she remembered it must have been something from Emily's past she ran her hands over it and her tears slipped into the clean wood that barely seemed to notice that its owner was dead and gone. Daniel stood still until he was sure Charlotte had left the porch then he slipped in the DVD and shut all the curtains.

" _Do you Daniel Edward Grayson take Emily Rebecca Thorne be your lawfully wedded wife."_

" _I do"_

" _And do you Emily Rebecca Thorne take Daniel Edward Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband."_

" _I do."_ Her sweet voice floated through the room and Daniel took out the piece of her wedding dress he had found on the boat he squeezed his hand tightly around it. He squeezed his eyes shut

"Why!" He screamed out flinging his hands at the vase on the table breaking it _._ He cried out big large tears and stunk to his feet pulling his legs to his chest and holding them there. "Why Why why why!" He screamed out. "Please I just want her back." He said to the ceiling through words muffled in tears.

The nurses watched her sleep "So she still doesn't remember anything?"

"No. It's really such a shame then we could contact her family.'

"If she has any.

"If she does and they could take her home but I think the rehab center will be good for her maybe she will remember something there."

"Let's hope." They went back to staring at the blond girl.

A/N: So that's that please let me know how you like it but please no harsh or rude comments.

Have a glorious supercalIdontevenknowhowtospelltherestneitheramiwillingtotry day!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so I wasn't planning on updating this soon but I got excited. So I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. And thank you to everyone that commented, followed, or favorited. Thank you soooooo much.**

 **Before the story some little notes**

 **TO Bec: Yes it is a Demily story, they are my babies. And thank you.**

 **To the guest that asked about who Emily's shooter: All in good time my child.**

 **To the guest that asked about her pregnancy: That will be semi-dealed with in the next or next next chapter.**

 **Again thank you so much and enjoy your read (sorry for any errors)**

"Good morning." A nurse said to her.

" Where am I?" Emily said in a disinterested tone she could really care less she wanted her memory back and wanted to go wherever her home was. And then a terrible thought struck her mind, one that was quite possible. _What if I don't have a home?_

"You are at a rehab center where we will get you back on your feet and make sure those wounds of your heal." Emily laughed a cruel laugh at this like they could help her the nurse ignored her and continued on. " Do you remember how you got those wounds?" The question was daily.

"Do you think I would be here if I did." Emily scoffed. The nurse looked at her for a moment and Emily stared back.

"You know you look familiar." The nurse said. Emily looked out the window, the sun was just setting. It looked so beautiful and she lost herself in its beauty. She hoped she had a home where she could see the setting sun every day. Seeing that Emily was in her own little world the nurse left. A weird voice kept picking at her head as she tried to place the face with a name. A celebrity? A high school peer? (She hoped not)

Nolan walked up the steps of the beach house it seemed dead without the lights that Emily would keep on during the night. He walked onto the porch and sat in the swing David had made. The only good thought he could make out of the situation was that Emily could finally rest peacefully with David and she had gotten her revenge even if it cost her the ultimate sacrifice. Aiden had been staying with Nolan, he was planning to leave that week he seemed to have changed since Emily it was like they all had a certain part of all of them that was missing that they could never get back. Emily just made everything happen, she made you get angry, she made you fall in love, she made you feel things. Nolan heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Daniel, he leaned against the door frame his arms crossed watching the sun set.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Nolan examined Daniel's face it was puffy with tears, his shirt looked like a pajama top and when Nolan looked down he saw that Daniel actually was wearing pajamas (blue plaid ones.) He had stumble on his face, the result of not caring enough to shave, his hair was messy as if he hadn't bothered to brush it for weeks. Nolan looked down then back at the sunset.

" Yeah it is." He looked back down. " Sorry to disturb you I didn't know you would be here." Daniel waved his hand.

"Don't worry you're not disturbing me. If anything it's the other way around.

" Oh." Nolan stood. "Well in that case do you mind if I take a look around inside?"

"Go for it." Nolan walked into the house eyeing Daniel carefully until he had settled into the porch seat. Nolan went to the panel in the wall and found pictures of Amanda and David. He smiled in a sad sort of way, he was surprised no one had seen these, he tucked them into his pocket and went back to look around the house it seemed like everything was as Emily had left it, undisturbed. As if she might walk through that door at any minute her blond hair swinging and her hands full of groceries she would put them on the counter and speak about revenge plans with Nolan as she put them away. Like planning revenge was how everyone spent their weekends. He went upstairs and peeked in the guest room he had once stayed in, it seemed no different neither did Emily's bedroom. He thought that the house staying the same was a way for Daniel to cope as if Emily was just on a vacation and would be coming home any moment. He walked downstairs and noticed the open bottle of scotch on the living room table, a box of tissues on the cushions along with some blankets and pillows. He walked outside to where Daniel was still sitting as if frozen in time.

"Nice little bed you got set up there." It looked like Daniel almost smirked but it was quickly gone as he stared at the sunset. " Well I have to get going now so.." Daniel looked at Nolan and gave him a little head nod to say goodbye.

The nurse, Sharon, was giving Emily her daily dose of medicine when she flicked on the news

 _"_ _In other news the funeral for Emily Grayson is to be next Friday. Emily Grayson was brutally shot on her honeymoon cruise with publisher Daniel Grayson her body has still not been discovered."_ A picture of a pretty blond and a handsome male appeared on the screen. Sharon paused the TV and looked back at the patient in the room Emily Grayson's face was identical to that of the patient's. She went to say something to Emily to only find out that she was sleeping. Sharon turned off the TV and went to her computer she said she was taking her break she searched up Emily Grayson and scanned through the pictures every one of them looked identical to the blond girl with two bullet wounds which was what Emily Grayson had supposedly got. Sharon quickly went looking for Daniel Grayson's phone number when she found it she dialed the number with shaking hands. The phone picked up just before it was about to go to voicemail.

"Hello." A voice said with a hint of annoyance in it.

" Hello is this Daniel Grayson?" Sharon said in her voice she used for patients who needed to calm down.

" Who's asking." In another tone the question could have been friendly a joke but this one was serious it wasn't even a question it was a statement.

"I'm Sharon I work at the Sunset rehab facility." She paused. " I have some information regarding your wife." The other end was silent.

Daniel nearly dropped the phone. _They found her body or maybe she is still alive_ his thoughts battled against each other _if they found her body the police would have contacted me_

" Mr. Grayson are you still there?"

"Yes. Yes!" She cleared his throat trying to calm himself down. "Uh what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you could pay us a visit regarding your wife."

"Yes of course." Daniel wrote down the directions and hung up. He quickly took a shower, shaved, and put on some clean clothes he hopped in his car and drove off. He quickly called Charlotte and got her voicemail. He told her that he was going away for a few days to get out of the Hamptons. He drove into the night and when he started to veer off the road he got a hotel room and as soon as he woke up he was off again he reached the rehab facility around 9 in the morning when he got there Sharon greeted him.

" Hello you must be Mr. Grayson we weren't expecting you so soon."

"What is it?" He said in a hurried voice he was so anxious to find out any information about Emily.

"What is what?"

"You said you had something to tell me about my wife, now what is it?"

" Oh yes well um how do I say this." Daniel heart dropped " The other day I was taking care of a patient here when the news came on it said that you're wives funeral was next week and they showed a picture of your wife and um." She paused

" Get on with it."

"Your wife looks identical to the patient I was treating and if the police were right in what wounds your wife had my patient has those same wounds." Daniel choked up and could barely get the words out

"So my wife is alive!"

"Well I'm not sure if she is your wife and I am extremely sorry if this is false hope."

" Wait wait what do you mean you don't know if she is my wife? Surely she must have told..."

" See that's the thing this patient has amnesia she doesn't remember her own name or a single event in her life."

"What?"

" That's why I was hoping you could look at her and tell us if she is your wife."

" Yes of course, where is she?"

" This way."

 **A/N: Keep reading/ reviewing ,thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the comments and favorite/follows. Thank you so much!**

 **Kels: Don't worry I'm not too fond of Aiden either. And thank you so much.**

 **Didine34790- Thank you so much! I'm terrible with grammar so that helped.**

 **Bec_ Haha I didn't even notice that reference, but sure I'll take the credit haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **Enjoy the read. (oh and again sorry for any errors)**

Sharon led him down a corridor of halls till she stopped at a door.

"Now remember not to overload her with information it is very difficult for amnesia patients to get told these things without remembering them. Try not to send her into a panic attack." Daniel could hear from the way she said it that Emily had gone into panic attacks recently.

"Wait here. "Sharon walked into the room and cleared her throat. Emily was sitting in a chair by the window, she had on a blue robe and her golden blond hair was in a ponytail she didn't look at Sharon. " Um, you have a visitor." Emily turned around and cleared her throat a sudden ball of fear and excitement rose in her stomach.

" All right send them in." Sharon left the room and Emily quickly looked in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She tightened her ponytail and faced the door. A handsome man walked into the room, he had chocolate brown hair and when he looked at Emily she could see he had matching eyes. He smiled with tears in his eyes, and quickly walked toward her and gave her a hug she sat with a shocked face, he pulled back from the hug and cupped her face in his hands.

" It's really you." he whispered. Emily pushed him back.

"Who are you?!" She yelled

"Oh." Daniel said suddenly remembering the situation. "I'm sorry." Daniel said standing up.

"I'm Daniel... Grayson." Emily looked at him with a go on look with a hint of confusion and annoyance. "Um, I'm your husband." He said, twisting his wedding ring nervously.

"What?" Emily started to panic " No I'm not married I would have rem..." She started, then paused." If your my husband." She said with a hint of conviction in her voice. "Then why have I been sitting alone in a hospital room for a month with only nurses as company. Huh? Where were you then how can I be so sure that your my husband if you didn't even visit me in the hospital." Panic was still rising up in her. Daniel looked at her with a sad face and got closer to her again.

"I thought you were dead."

" What?!" She was annoyed with his stupid excuse she couldn't believe it she wouldn't not until she got her memories back. He put his hand on her shoulder.

" Ems just hear me out..."

"Don't touch me." she said as she edged back if she hadn't been shot so few weeks ago she would have stood up and walked away. Instead she fell off the chair. " God da..."

" Ems!" Daniel interrupted her from going on a cursing spree. " Here, let me help you up." He went down to help her up.

"I can do it myself."

" Just let me help you."

" I said I can do it myself!" She yelled tears were rising in her eyes her face showed fear and she looked broken, it was the most Daniel had ever seen her look so broken, she always hid her real emotions. Sometimes he would see it in her eyes, or in her fake smiles she gave at parties. He would see her remember things from the past, and see the look of defeat and anger for a moment before it was gone. The only time before this that he had seen her broken was when she told him about her parents when she shared memories.

A tear stripped down her face as she continued to look at him he let her arm go. She quickly wiped it off, so fast that Daniel wasn't even sure if he actually saw it there.

" Sorry." he mumbled as Emily pulled herself onto the chair and started rubbing her head with her hands trying to take everything in.

" How did it happen?" She asked without looking at him.

" What?"

"The shooting."

" Oh! I'm not sure if..."

" Just tell me!"

" Um, well I'm not exactly sure; we were on our honeymoon cruise..." She looked up.

" Our honeymoon! Oh god!" She almost laughed at how terrible that sounded.

" I heard two gunshots from the boat's deck and I ran out and when I got there, there was blood and a gun and and and you were ... gone." Reliving the memory was still like a fresh open wound.

" Who did it?" She looked at him with her hurt face again.

" Um."

" God Daniel I'm not a little kid. I can handle things now just tell me." He smiled when she said Daniel. " What in the world are you smiling at?"

"Nothing it's just the first time since... you said my name for the first time in 6 weeks." She looked at him annoyed. He cleared his throat. " Well the police believe that it was um... my mother, Victoria Grayson because..."

" Your mother! oh god, I guess it really is true about mother in laws hating whoever marries their son." Emily laughed through tears. " What? She couldn't shoot me before the wedding so she just decided that during it would be ok."

" Emily..."

" No! Don't call me that!" Emily was full on crying now. " Please go." She whispered.

" Ems..."

" Please just go." She said through clenched teeth.

" Em..."

" Go!" She shouted sending Sharon to come in with a needle. Emily turned toward her " No I don't need that."

" Miss please..."

" No I don't..." Sharon injected it into Emily as Emily tried to push Sharon away. Emily slowly fell asleep in the chair, looking peaceful.

" Why did you do that!" Daniel shouted at the nurse

" She was going into a panic attack you don't want to stress her out." Sharon said and Daniel rolled his eyes. " You should probably leave now."

" I thought she was dead I'm not going to take the chance of losing her again." Sharon smiled

" Wow I wish my husband was as loyal as you. You can go wait in the lobby, we can discuss her condition there."

 **So I don't know if that's exactly what would happen when a patient was panicking but... yeah.**

 **But anyways thanks again hope you enjoyed it and comment if there are things you would like to see coming up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again so this is a long one. Thank you to everyone who has commented, faved/ followed thank you so you enjoy.**

 **Kels: No the amnesia will not be permanent but it will be a while for Emily to get back to being EMily. Hope you enjoy Charlotte in this chapter.**

 **demilyalltheway: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you like it.**

 **Guest from August 12th (in response to scene separators.) : Thank you. I hope this one's a little better.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Without further adieu on with the show!**

He sat by her bed. He, himself, had fallen asleep when he heard her start to move. She wiggled her toes and her fingers before opening her eyes, when she opened them her smile from her sleep faded. Her face seemed to say _it wasn't just a nightmare it was real she looked over at Daniel_

"You're still here." He chuckled

" Well where do you want me to go." She closed her eyes and breathed, then got right down t business.

"So where do we live?"

" Well at the moment we live in this great beach house in the Hamptons..."

" The Hamptons? " she opened her eyes. Looked at him like _seriously_ " The playground for the filthy rich." She laughed to herself

" See you remember something."

" It's common knowledge you idiot." She smiled at him then closed her eyes again. " Continue." She said in a soft voice.

" Well from the porch you can see the waves crash and when sunsets come, oh god Ems." Emily winced at the name. " It is just one of the most beautiful sights in the world we also have this porch swing that faces the sun so if you wake up in time to see the sunrise which you usually do..." Daniel continued to talk but Emily's mind was somewhere else _porch swing that faces the sun_ her thoughts started to swirl and her brain started to work frantically like all the gears in it were being dusted off and were starting to work again suddenly she saw a man he was tall with red orange curly hair and bright blue eyes

 _" See Amanda I was thinking if we moved this porch swing over here it would make it so we could see the sunrise. " He looked at the little girl and put his hands on her shoulders. " Come on Amanda it's going to be fun here. We have the beach and this great fixer upper." He said with a smile on his hand putting his hand up against the side of the beach house._

 _"_ _Come on I want to show you some more the house. I swear you're going to love it."_

She suddenly became aware of Daniel speaking again." Ems."

" Huh." She said with her eyes still closed."

" I just thought you fell asleep on me there."

" No ,continue."

" Well what do you want me to talk about?" _Why you're calling me Emily and this other man is calling me Amanda._

" My family." She said softly almost trying not to let her voice crack.

" Oh well maybe it's best if we start with something else."

" Why?" She sat up with her eyes open. "Are they dead?"

" Um yes they died when you were young in a car crash." Emily laid back down and squeezed her eyes closed, she tried to remember a car crash she tried until she couldn't anymore so she groaned and sat back up again.

" Are you okay?" Daniel said suddenly alert. She just nodded and bite her lip.

" Brothers? Sisters? Anything?" Daniel again nodded no. Emily stayed sitting up but again squeezed her eye shut. " What about names what were their names?"

" Um." He rubbed his chin thinking trying to remember names." I actually don't think you ever told me them."

" What?"

" You were always very secretive about your past and..."

" _You were always_ , you make it sound like I'm dead Daniel."She said her voice biting at him nipping the friendly conversation from earlier in the bud and he remembered old Emily, calculating Emily, the Emily that always kept her feelings hidden about everything.

"I'm sorry." He said sounding like a child trying not to upset her further. But Emily wasn't even paying attention she was thinking about her family and why she had never told Daniel their names what was so secretive about her past that she couldn't even tell her husband about.

"So what about your family?" She said giving up on her mind.

" Ah yes." Daniel could talk about this topic. "Well my father's name is Conrad Grayson my mother's name is Victoria Grayson and my sister's name is Charlotte." He hesitated and cleared his throat as if he was ashamed by the next segment of

Charlotte's name" Clarke."

 _Clarke Clarke_ this name swirled around her head till she heard a voice in the back of her mind

"David Clarke has just been found guilty by the jury for bringing down flight 197."

Charlotte hadn't heard from Daniel in two days and she was worried about what he had done or was doing since Emily's death. He had been so depressed and she couldn't stand to lose him too.

She stared at the strawberries on the dining room table, Victoria bite into one.

"Charlotte you really must have one of these strawberries Martha picked them fresh from the garden today and they are absolutely divine." Victoria had somehow gotten herself to be under house arrest during her trial which would be starting in a few months. The thought sickened Charlotte, how could her mother be so evil? How she had murdered Emily Thorne, who was like a sister to Charlotte, even more than Amanda had been. So she just couldn't help herself from blurting it out.

" You disgust me." She said getting up from the table.

" Charlotte!" Victoria said following her she grabbed Charlotte by the wrists. " Charlotte you have to understand that what they are accusing me of I didn't do I wouldn't do that to you or Daniel."

" Why because you've always had our best interest at heart. Like when you embarrassed Daniel about Sarah at that party and made him get into a car crash, was that in his best interest Mom!"

" Don't you dare talk to me that way I am your mother and while I hated that Emily Thorne almost as much as God hates the devil I didn't murder her!"

"Where's your alibi?" Charlotte said leaving the house.

She went to the beach house and used her spare key. Everything looked as it had been when she had last been there, she plopped onto the couch and took in a deep breath. She looked at a picture Daniel had on the table of Emily, she was on the beach and looked as happy as could be. Suddenly the bottle of scotch caught her eye and she stared at it, it's liquid looked so tempting she picked it up and raised it to her mouth. As the liquid burned her throat it made her stomach feel warm and she understood Daniel's obsession with it. Even though it didn't make her issues go away it did for a few moments and for that she was grateful she took another long swing from the bottle.

Daniel didn't want to send Emily in to another panic attack but after the news he had heard from the doctor he wanted to strangle his mother.

Emily had lost the baby was what the doctor had said except she put it in other terms. Then she had piled on that because of the surgery and the bullet wounds Emily would never be able to have children of her own. Daniel couldn't wrap his mind around it. When Emily told him about the baby he had felt trapped into their marriage. He wanted to be with Sarah but after losing Emily he hated himself for ever doing such a thing. And he hates his reaction to when Emily told him, he didn't say he was happy, he didn't say it was great. Instead he showed a face that looked like the necktie was getting too tight, closing in. He sat by Emily while she slept, again he wanted to bring her home away from this rehab place and back to the beach house, her home.

Daniel had Emily discharged so she could recuperate in the beach house. So when Emily woke up she woke up to the sound of running water and the ever beeping machines around her. She sighed as she glanced around, she was used to waking up in strange places. She heard the water stop and saw Daniel come out of the bathroom he had a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his abs. Which Emily watched enjoyably for a minute. She whistled as he made his way to the closet, not noticing Emily was awake.

" So did I just marry you for your body or was that a bonus." She said smiling, Daniel looked taken aback.

" Ems you're up." She flinched when he called her Ems.

" I can't sleep all the time. Though I know it would probably be easier for everyone." She sat up and waved her nurse over to take the machines out of her arm so she could at least move. Daniel looked over worried.

" What are you doing?"

" Well I assume this is our house so I minus well have a look around." Daniel smiled as she said this.

" Yeah sure I'll show you around just let me get dressed."

 **A/N: Again thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Comment your thoughts and ideas for upcoming chapters. Please follow/ fav.**

 **Adios amigos**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry this chapter is really sucky, but I mean it does have Danily sooo. Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been hectic with the end of summer and school starting (I want to cry). But thanks for reading, reviewing, and fav/following, it means so much to me. Anyways on with the show.**

Emily had to hold onto Daniel's arm as she walked. even though she would have preferred not to. He had shown her the whole upstairs and they were now making their way downstairs. The upstairs had, unfortunately, brought no memories for Emily

"So this is the living room, the kitchen, and dining room."

" Looks decent enough." Daniel chuckled then his phone rang.

" I gotta get this will you be okay for a minute."

"Yeah I'll be fine." Emily sat on the edge of the couch. She looked at the table that looked freshly cleaned. She looked around the room for draws she clutched the side of the couch and looked into a little blue deskish table. She opened the front and looked in all the little places till she found a small silver box it had a white ribbon left on it. She opened it to a little sonogram picture she stared at it, this couldn't be hers, she couldn't have been pregnant. She looked at the side of the sonogram to confirm what she already feared. The baby was hers. She looked down at her stomach, the baby wasn't hers anymore. Daniel started to walk through the doors leading t o the porch, so Emily quickly shoved the box back in is place, sniffled back her tears and sat back down on the couch. She stared at the fireplace to keep from breaking down.

 _How could he not tell me?_

" Ems how do you feel about visitors?" Daniel asked rubbing the back of his neck.

" Fine why?" She said staring at the fireplace tears boiling in her eyes. She wanted them to come, she wanted so badly to cry over the baby she had lost. But no matter how many times she squeezed her eyes nothing came.

" Because Charlotte who is my sister is coming over."

" So now she knows i'm alive."

" Not yet." Emily looked at him for the first time in the conversation " I want it to be a surprise for her and that's not exactly something you tell someone over the phone."

 _Over the phone_

 _" What do you like better dad starfish or sandollars." She said walking toward her father he seemed to be I his own world for a moment. " Dad?"_

 _" Um starfish." She flopped down next to him on the couch when the phone rang she could hear a little voice on the other line say._

 _" David, it's me Victoria, david are you there?"_

 _" Amanda can you play with Sammy for a second." Her father said as he picked up the phone_ then her thoughts swirled and she was back talking to Daniel.

" Emily, Emily? Are you all right?"

" Um yeah i'm fine how long till this charlotte comes over."

" A few minutes is that okay?" She nodded.

" Yeah it will be fine." Emily sat on the couch knowing that it most defiantly would not be fine. Would there be tears? Charlotte's recognition of her face leading to a life of memories, or would there only be confusion looking into new eyes that never seemed to looked at you before. Hugs that were not reciprocated. Emily breathed in and laid her head back . She felt Daniel sit down next to her.

" Are you okay?"

" what do you think Daniel I was shot twice in the stomach and now I can't remember my life!" Her voice was aggravated but it din't rise more than 'inside voices' as a teacher would say. Daniel looked at her, at his wife in all of their relationship he had always relied on her and now she was depending on him. He cupped her face gently in his hands without hesitation and said.

" I'll make everything alright." she found herself silenced by few words that barely meant anything she could only look at him and nod. She smirked and sniffled.

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to do that." She laughed in a way that Daniel was glad to hear. Not the cold cruel laugh she had been giving him in the rehab center. "Unless you're some kind of wizard. And correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe we live in a world that's full of wizards. Or do We?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow like this could really be a possibility and had a slight smirk on her face.

"No we don't." He smiled back and looked down at her hands in his. "Unless of course I'm just a mere mortal and I don't know about these wizards."

"Ah" She sighed as if this made everything make sense. " Well maybe I am a wizard and I have been hiding it from you this whole time." Daniel laughed and looked down. He hated to admit it but he kind of liked this Emily. This Emily that would play with her pain and make up a whole new row of jokes.

"Well that is a definite possibility. I mean you did survive two bullet wounds." He smiled at her and wondered if he had taken it too far. But she gave him a little smirk back.

"That I did..."She looked down and thought about asking about the baby. " You know I better look for my wand tonight." He smiled so happy to see her in a good mood.

"Well you might need it cause I'm a terrible cook." She laughed and shook her head slightly.

There was a knock at the door and Emily and Daniel both sighed from their laughter.

"That's Charlotte."

 **A/N: So that's that folks! Thanks again for reading. If there is something you want to see in the chapters to come or you just really have an idea you want to throw out there don't hesitate to comment, I wont be able to include all of them but I will try.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily was excited now. This life must be pretty fantastic with a guy would make wizard jokes with her. She turned herself so she could see the doors leading to the porch. Daniel slipped out and she could just barely hear his voice telling Charlotte that he had a huge surprise. He walked in moments later.

"Daniel what's going on?!" As she looked to the couch she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears of joy flooded her eyes and she quickly but carefully ran to Emily who smiled at her and looked to Daniel.

"Emily!" Charlotte sat down next to her and hugged her. "Oh I'm sorry is that too tight?"

"No no I'm fine."

"Oh my god Emily! I..I can't believe you're alive!" She hugged Emily again. It quickly went silent with a small smile plastered on Emily's face as she had no idea how to answer Charlotte or even what she would say to Charlotte. Had they been close? And if so how close?

"I know!" Emily said awkwardly trying to match up to Charlotte's enthusiasm when really she couldn't. She hadn't been worrying about Charlotte for the past six weeks in fact she hadn't even known that Charlotte existed. Emily wanted to face palm herself. Charlotte kept her smile and looked to Daniel.

Well this certainly wasn't going exactly to plan. Emily finally started to break the ice.

"So...um... Charlotte how old are you?" Charlotte titled her head and looked at Daniel. Emily again wanted to face palm herself for being so stupid.

"Ah ha." Emily laughed out in an awkward way. "Sorry I forgot to tell you but um... when I fell from the boat I hit my head..." She waited to see if Charlotte would catch on and when she didn't Emily continued on. "So I have memory loss."

"You can't remember anything?" Charlotte voice sounded panicked and sad.

"Um nothing earlier than six weeks ago."

"Oh Emily!" Charlotte whispered and embraced her again as Emily smiled nervously.

"Its ok the doctor said I should recover fully it's just a matter of time."

"Well don't worry I'll come by tomorrow with pictures and stuff to help jog your memory...unless you're not feeling up to it." _Not feeling up to it, I've been in a hospital bed for the past 6 weeks I'm up for anything!_ Emily thought _._

"I'd love that. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you." Charlotte said and the passion in her words and her eyes made Emily want to cower. Here was this girl that Emily didn't even know who would lay her life down for Emily hell she would probably even kill for Emily. Emily smiled and again thanked Charlotte. Then she got down to questions. Vague ones, how old was Charlotte, was she planning on going to college, where did she live, what was her phone number (just in case of an emergency),etc.

Charlotte left before noon. Emily sighed and leaned back against the couch closing her eyes. Daniel went to go to the bathroom and Emily's nurse came down the stairs.

"Mrs. Grayson I think we better get you back to bed. Emily opened her eyes and nodded excepting the nurse's arm to pull herself up. She leaned on her heavily as they walked up the stair by the time they reached the top Emily was breathless.

"Remind me to take it easier." She told her nurse as she sat on the bed. She got hooked back up to all her machines and was given some pain killers.

Daniel walked out of the bathroom to find the couch empty. He quickly ran up the stair and was relieved to find Emily in bed. When she saw him panting she raised her eyebrow. He walked toward her and cradled her head in his arms.

"Can I ask what you are doing?"

"I thought you were gone." Daniel whispered and kissed her hair.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Does this mean you're going to have separation issues and I'll never be able to leave the house without you again?" They both laughed.

"Alright Mrs. Grayson why don't you get some rest." The nurse said moving towards Daniel to move him out of the way.

"That's probably best." Emily said closing her eyes and soon she was asleep from all the drugs she was on.

 **A/N: So I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story but I felt bad that I hadn't updated in so long and I remembered that I already had this chapter written so yeah. But I hope you enjoyed! And if you do want me to continue this and have any ideas please comment them.**


	7. Chapter 7

He knew that people would have to know sometime. H knew he had to tell Nolan and Jack and most importantly the lawyers and the press. The world had to know that Emily Thorne was still alive, but he couldn't. It was selfish, he knew. But he just wanted to be her everything right now, her shining beam. The person that could answer her questions, well most of them, and he feared that once he told Nolan that position would be taken from him. So he kept it quiet, for a week he told himself, just till Emily settles in.

She buzzed with questions. Who was the man she remembered from when she was younger, why did he call her Amanda, she had been pregnant?! But she kept quiet. She kept quiet as Charlotte came the next day with pictures from the past 3 years, there were far too many to go through in one sitting so Charlotte decided that she would talk about the Emily she knew, but Emily had already heard most of it from Daniel. By 11 she asked to go for a walk on the beach saying it might help her remember. After much talk Charlotte convinced Daniel to let Emily go and they walked in the sand together.

"Its beautiful here isn't it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Charlotte sighed. "It almost makes it worth it."

"Worth what?"

"The lies, the backstabbing, you know things that come with money." Emily nodded along and tried to search for anything related to backstabbing.

"Did I ever cheat Charlotte? Or Daniel did he ever cheat?" Charlotte looked taken aback. "Its fine if either of us did, you don't have to protect me."

"Well you kissed Jack."

"Jack?"

"A friend of yours, but that was way back when you and Daniel were first engaged and it was only a kiss."

"Hmm." Emily nodded and Charlotte didn't go further than that. They walked to the water and Emily put her feet in and sighed.

"Oh it feels wonderful."

"Do you remember anything?" Emily closed her eyes then started to laugh.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Really? What?"

"My father swinging me around in the ocean." She smiled.

"Oh Emily!" Charlotte hugged her. "This is wonderful!" Emily smiled but then it started to fade, there were other memories there, almost like they were on the tip of her tongue she closed her eyes and tried again.

"A… a woman." She squeezed her eyes more. "I remember swimming with a woman, she must have been my mother."

"See Em, this is going to go fast, you're already making so much progress." Charlotte started to frantically talk but all Emily could think of was the women she was swimming with. The women looked off into the distance and quickly turned back to her, her eyes lighting up with fear she was saying things that Emily couldn't make out and then- oh god- and then she was pushing her under water. There was no air- oh god. Her mother!

"Emily are you alright?" Emily snapped out of the memory and looked at Charlotte. She opened her mouth but found no sound coming out of it. "Emily?"

"I… uh…I think some of my memories are getting… distorted from the accident. Do you mind if we step away from the water?" She could always sneak out of the house and come back by herself later.

"Oh I'm so sorry I should have thought, the accident, the water, oh god of course Ems." Charlotte took her by the arm and started to lead her away from the beach and sat them both on the sand. Emily tried to focus more on the memory but Charlotte seemed to never shut up. Emily was almost about to yell at her when she saw the expression on Charlotte's face.

"I'm so glad you're alive Emily. I know you don't know it but you're like a sister to me. I don't even know what I would do without you." Emily was at a loss for words so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Charlotte's hand. And it seemed that was enough.


End file.
